It's a Drabley Sort of Day
by egariMdnalsI
Summary: DRABLE DRABLE DRABLE DRABLE DRABLE DRABLE DRABLE DRABLE DRABLES FOR EVERYONE!
1. Chapter 1 Spider on Her Face

Their first real kiss was sudden... Unexpected... Almost violent as she pressed her lips savagely against his, six years of heartache, passion, and firey, painful longing thrown behind it. The dazed smile on her face was so uncharacteristic that he felt (through his own confusing, passion induced haze) that he ought to snap a picture.

Afterwards, he'd let her take it back. Let her think he'd forgotten. Let her go back to "hating" him. A full year, and then some, went by without him giving her an answer, but also giving him time to think- as the matter was always in the back of his head, the question probing his brain and forcing him to answer it.

And now, here in the Jungle of San Lorenzo, where they could be kidnapped by a pirate or fall into a sinkhole at any given moment, kissing HER just seemed... right. Like an apology for not letting her know sooner. Letting her know that he lo-

"What in the Sam HECK?"

"Gerald!" Arnold yelped as he lept back from a rather dazed, red looking Helga.

"Well when you two are done eating each other's faces off, there ARE bloodthirsty pirates after us." Gerald crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I-it wasn't what it looked like," Arnold stuttered, blushing furiously. "She had a... spider... on her mouth..."

"Yeah," Helga muttered with a dreamy grin. "A spider..."

Gerald just rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Arnold... Whatever you say."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, my fellow Hey Arnold! fans! Wassap?**

***crickets***

**Hehe... Ok... Anyways, I decided to start a Hey Arnold! drabble type thing. I figured, since everyone ELSE is making one, why not? Yeah...**

**This first drabble is from TJM, I guess :I So, yeah...**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Please review! I would love to hear what you think! Do you think it's too long for a drabble? Did you LOVE it? Like it? ... Hate it?**


	2. Chapter 2 Physical Pain

"Hey, Helga..."

"Football Head."

"I... brought you flowers."

"Yeah, I see them. Did you bring chocolates too?"

"N-no. Did you... umm... Did you WANT chocolates?"

"What do you think, Arnoldo?"

"Sorry! I could run down to the gift shop and-"

"Don't bother. It's OBVIOUS you didn't care enough to think of them in the first place."

"..."

"Why are you even here?"

"I-I just wanted to make sure you're OK..."

"..."

"_Are_ you?"

"Gee, Arnold, I'm just PEACHY! What the heck do you THINK, Hair Boy?"

"Helga, I told you; I'm SORRY! How many times do I have to say it?"

"Oh, don't be 'sorry,' Arnoldo. You ONLY put me in the HOSPITAL."

"Helga, it was an accident! How was I supposed to know you were in that tree?"

"By using your EYES, maybe?" You know, those two green spheres in that wierd little football-shaped head of yours? You use them to SEE with? Sound familiar?"

"Helga..."

"And MAYBE you should STOP and THINK before you start trying to scare squirrels out of trees! With ROCKS of all things!"

"Helga-"

"'Cause you know, you MIGHT just HIT the person who was climbing said tree and cause them to FALL and BREAK THEIR ARM!"

"Helga!"

"OUCH! OW OW OW OW OW! THE ARM! WATCH THE ARM!"

"Oh my gosh, I am SO SORRY!"

"Crimeny, Hair Boy! First you BEAN me, then you BLIND me, then you BREAK my ARM and FALL on said broken arm... Are you TRYING to cause me phisical pain or ane you NATURALLY such a clutz?"

"... I'll go get you those chocolates now..."

* * *

**Hey, Ariel here! I already posted this on Deviantart and I decided I might as well post it here too... after forever and a day. Also, I am switching back to my other Deviantart account and moving my fics to that one, so those of you who have already seen this, don't freak out if it reappears on the Hey Arnold! fan pages... Also, reviews? Pleases? I do so love to hear from you! It makes me feel just awesome when I see a review :3**


	3. Chapter 3 Won't Say Sorry

Phil was sick of it. Just so tired of the way she always picked on him and bullied him. Still... he hadn't meant to actually _hit_ her. In fact, he would have said that his hand had acted of its own accord. She was down on the ground before he'd even realized what had happened.

_And she deserved it anyways_, Phil thought with a small sniff, his backside still aching from the beating his father had given him when he'd returned home earlier.

Still, he felt a twinge of guilt the more he thought about it, and shifted uncomfortably on the hard chair he currently occupied. His thoughts drifted to his mother and the final words she'd bestowed upon him before leaving.

'Phil,' she'd said. 'Now you'd best apologize to that little girl next time you see her. And you remember _never_ to raise a hand to a woman ever again, 'cause if I ever hear you've been doin' anything of that sort, you'd best hope your father gets to you first. A belt is _nothin'_ compared to the wrath of a mother.' Then she'd given him the eye and waggled her favorite wooden spoon in front of his face before departing.

Phil sniffled again and scowled at the ground between his feet. There was absolutely _no way_ he was apologizing to Gertie for being such a... a... _terror._ But... he just couldn't stop that wave of discomfort from washing over him yet again.

_She'll get over it,_ he tried to rationalize. _She's a girl. They forget things so fast anyways. Can't say sorry for somethin' she doesn't remember.__  
_

Satisfied with this thought, Phil nodded once, tightened his lips, and narrowed his eyes as if strengthening his resolve to say nothing. Besides, maybe she would stop picking on him now.

But... the look she'd given him was so unlike her. It hadn't been angry or even frightened. It had been... hurt. Like he'd truly hurt her beyond the minor bruising of her arm... She'd almost looked like a kicked puppy.

Phil shrank in his seat, any self satisfaction he had once held vanished as quickly as it had come. He made up his mind at once to see Gertie as soon as he could leave the house, if only to rid himself of his guilt-ridden conscience.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**First off let me say that I'm not entirely satisfied with this, but it was an idea that was begging to get out.**

**Takes place in the old days when Phil and Gertie were kids. I doubt Phil would ever actually have hit her, but if he had, this is what I imagine would have happened. I mostly wrote this because I almost never see anything about the adults of the HA world. There are the kids as adults, and the original grown ups make occasional appearances, but I never see anything specifically about them or them as kids... And I must say, I enjoyed writing little Phil even though I don't think it turned out as good as I thought it would! I think I'll do a followup story in Gertie's POV later.**

**Anywho... TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Please? I do so love reading your reviews!**


End file.
